


Supernatural One-shots

by NachtHexe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtHexe/pseuds/NachtHexe
Summary: A new collection of all those Supernatural one-shots I'll be writing.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my entry for a challenge by @totallysupernaturaloneshots . My prompt (no.2) was “How am I supposed to trust you?” First time writing any Supernatural character, so please don’t stab me X_X

To say you and Gabe has a past was an understatement – you’ve known him long before the Winchesters did. In fact, it wasn’t until you met the two brothers that your friendship with him started to cripple.

College was meant to be your escape from a life your whole family was stuck in – hunting monsters and saving strangers. Not that you didn’t appreciate the sacrifice hunters made for others, it just wasn’t something you could or wanted to see yourself doing for the rest of your life.

And you were doing pretty good – you got into a school across the ocean, you had a job at a book store, you even had your own studio apartment. Granted, you weren’t great when it came to social life, but you didn’t mind exactly; the one friend you did manage to make, a janitor, was more than enough. He was funny, interesting and didn’t treat you like air, which was far more you could say for your classmates and colleagues.

Over the year that you managed to lead a normal life, you grew pretty close to the guy, with whom you soon started hanging out whenever you had free time. Therefore, he was the last person you’d have thought of when a wave of deaths swept through the town, soon followed by two hunters. When Bobby joined the party and accused your friend of being the killer and a Norse god, you refused to believe it. And you stayed in that denial until you witnessed him conjuring mummies with chainsaws out of this air.

Though you were broken to see him killed, you couldn’t blame the Winchesters – partly because you knew they were doing the right thing, and partly because you felt betrayed by the only friendly soul you had at the time.

After that, the inevitable happened – you went back to the life you were raised to lead. You teamed up with the brothers, dedicated yourself to ‘the family business’. And you were there with them when your old pal decided to come back from the dead, this time as an archangel of all things.

Sure, he tried to apologize. He tried to reason that he couldn’t tell you, that he was trying to hide himself from his ‘family’. Of course, you wouldn’t hear a word of it; he was the only person you trusted, yet he lied to you twice about who – what – he was. God only knew what else he lied to you about, and you weren’t interested in finding out for yourself. You were done with him, promising yourself to never trust anyone again.

So when Gabriel, who’s death at Satan’s hands you saw with your own two eyes, appeared before you saying he needed your help, you weren’t exactly surprised. You calmly took a swig of your beer, looking at him with none of the love you once had for him. This clearly saddened the archangel, as he told you you were the only person who was capable of helping him.

“How do I know this isn’t just another one of your tricks?” You asked apathetically, getting tired of his presence.

“Why would I try to trick you, sweetheart?” He asked, sounding almost wounded, but not letting go of his charm, as if that still worked on you. Just a few years ago, you’d help him in a heartbeat. Oh, how things have changed.

You finished your bottle and looked him dead in the eye, asking a question you knew you were both dreading.  
“How am I supposed to trust you?”


End file.
